1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to record an image on a sheet supplied from a manual feed tray.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an ink-jet recording apparatus having a maintenance mechanism configured to protect a nozzle of a recording head and to perform a maintenance. The maintenance mechanism has a cap that moves up and down in order to cover and uncover the recording head. An internal space of the cap is connected to a suction pump via a tube and the like. The suction pump suctions an air inside the cap, thereby suctioning a waste ink remaining in the nozzle. The maintenance mechanism may have a switching portion capable of switching a state of the communication among a plurality of ports. Some of the plurality of ports are connected to the cap and the suction pump. For example, the switching portion is configured to switch the state of the communication to a state in which the inside space of the cap and the suction pump communicate with each other, a state in which the inside space of the cap and the suction pump do not communicate with each other, and a state in which the inside space of the cap is open to an ambient air.
The maintenance mechanism may be driven by a motor that is also used for driving a conveyance roller which conveys a sheet. As an example, when the motor rotates forward, the conveyance roller rotates in a direction in which the sheet is conveyed in a forward conveying direction in which the sheet is conveyed for a printing while the state of the communication in the switching portion is switched. When the motor rotates reversely, the conveyance roller rotates in a direction in which the sheet is conveyed in a backward conveying direction opposite to the forward conveying direction.